


That Hopeful Glimmer

by Clandestine_Dragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't wory, F/M, It won't kill you, Kinda, Minor gay pairings, Mutual Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he befriended her in college, Lethe has had feelings for Ike. But dare not she act on them, under the impression they wouldn't be returned. She couldn't be more wrong, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hopeful Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallaciousPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallaciousPanther/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for FallaciousPanther, and it is very very early. I think I might've rushed towards the end, and built up too slow in the beginning. I'm not sure, but I was eager to get it out. So, hopefully, it isn't too awkwardly paced. Anyway, if you're reading, I hope you enjoy, especially you my friend.

Tellius was a large enough state that the weather differed greatly depending on the area you were in. North-east was generally the coldest it got, and it wasn’t something to turn your nose up at. Presently, there was only a foot of snow, and the white sprinkling from the sky a gentle fall. But, it was bound to pick up later that evening, if the weatherman was to be believed.

Lyre approached this weather with child-like glee – up until she was sick with a runny nose – a stark contrast to Lethe, who had never dealt with such harsh temperatures in her own home. Normally, the young woman was used to clothing that made the heat and humidity of Gallia bearable. In this frosty tundra, however, she had taken to wearing layers. Warm, black leggings over tights, boots lined with orange fur, and a deep emerald sweater dress that Lyre had picked out for her. It wasn’t exactly her type of clothing, but it was heavenly warm with her jacket on top of it, so she wore it.

At present, Lyre was running ahead of her twirling joyfully on a smooth patch of ice, mouth open to catch little dots of white. Lethe shook her head, burrowing her own mouth into her scarf and huffing out hot air. “Keep that up and you’re going to fall.”

Lyre rolled her eyes. “Oh, lighten up, be happy, it’s the season to be merry!”

The older twin glared, though it ironically lacked the normal heat. “It’s the season to be freezing in this ridiculous weather.” Why had they moved to Daein, again? Surely the boost in her salary wasn’t worth the location change.

Her sister just gave her an exasperated look. “Fine, we’ll hurry up. I’ll even pay for the coffee!”

Lethe scoffed. “You saved some money this time? I don’t know whether I’m shocked or impressed.” Lyre just gave her a scathing look that had clearly been learned from the woman herself. “Kidding.”

“You kidding? Am I shocked or impressed…?” Lyre dodged the swipe her sister sent her way, grinning widely up until the point she slipped on the ice underneath her, face planting. “Owie!” she whined, voice muffled by a snowbank.

“At least you didn’t slam your face into concrete.” Lethe pointed out, resisting the urge to smirk.

Lyre pulled up, gasping, face now red and white. “W-What the? Stop smiling!”

“Me, smile?” Lethe raised a brow, now undeniably grinning at her sister’s misery. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Lethe!!”

This time it was the elder sister dodging, making a run for the coffee shop with her irate sister scrambling after her. With their rushed pace, they made it in no time. A blast of heat hit her in the entrance and Lethe hummed in pleasure, and even Lyre forgot her irritation as the warmth melted over them.  
No one else had shown up yet to their planned gathering, so the two picked a large table towards the back of the charming little shop. Hopefully there would be enough room for everyone. The meeting had been in the works for a good month, chances for meeting old friends taken seriously now that they were all out of college and had their own lives to attend to.

Lethe wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was excited that she was going to see at least some of them again. Her time spent at Lehran Persis University had been odd in that she had made many, long-lasting friendships. It was a direct contrast to high school, where her only friend had been Ranulf.

It hadn’t been easy, of course, when she first started, her social skills lacking to the point that she almost had negative social ability. That had changed in her second year considerably when she met Ike Urvan, the only person to not be too off put by her hostile mannerisms. And where he befriended her, his own friends were not long to follow.  
She’d be seeing him again soon, Ike being one of the first to confirm his attendance to the gathering. Lethe took a sip of her coffee, hoping to banish the sickening feeling of fluttering seemingly in her stomach. Lyre was giving her a look now, and violet eyes snapped up to meet their twin. “What?” she snapped.

“Touchy!” Lyre grumbled. “I was just wondering if it was a trick of the light, or if it’s just still really cold.”

“What do you mean?” Lethe asked against her better judgement.

Lyre shrugged. “That would be weird though, if you were cold, I mean, it’s warm in here and you’re wearing the best sweater ever.”

Lethe practically hissed. “Just get to the point, Lyre!”

“Okay, okay! I was just wondering if that was a blush I saw on your cheeks.” She smirked slyly. “Because I could’ve sworn you told me when we were younger that you don’t blush.”  
The older twin just narrowed her eyes dangerously. “It’s not a….” she trailed off at the offending word in question. “It’s just now too warm.” As if to prove her point, she pulled off the scarf and draped it over the back of her seat. “There.”

Lyre nodded, not looking like she believed the other in the slightest. “Ah, I see.” She paused. “If you’re sure. I mean, it’s obviously the heater, and nothing to do with Ike.”  
A flood of hot coffee went into her mouth faster than intended and she coughed, feeling her throat practically scald, and heat bloom in her cheeks. A small puddle formed on top of the table as some of the brown liquid burst out, tears going into her eyes.

As a nearby waitress hurried to clean up the mess and ask if she was alright, offering some ice water, Lyre just stared. It took a few sips before Lethe was willing to speak, throat throbbing. “I…I was..n’t.”

“If you say you weren’t thinking about Ike after…whatever that was, I swear to the Goddess, Lethe--!”

The elder cut her off with a swift motion. “Not a word. Fine,” she coughed, “I’m thinking about Ike, it’s been almost a year, what do you expect?!” her hackles were practically up, arms crossed in a defensive motion.

Lyre just rolled her eyes. “I’m not judging, geez. I think it’s cute.” She leaned forward slightly. “And I think that you should tell-.”

“Lyre.” The younger of the two trailed off, a small and worried frown on her lips. She looked ready to argue, but Lethe wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.

She’d harbored feelings, and still did to this day, there was a certain yearning that came with thoughts of Ike. But she’d never really had the courage to ask directly, even acting a bit standoffish, admittedly, where maybe she could’ve been more receptive. After all, it had appeared that he’d been quite close to Elincia Ridell, and many people had spoken of what a perfect couple they were.

So though they had interacted, become good friends, she’d never tried for anything more. Lyre had constantly hounded her for that – under the ridiculous impression that Ike and Elincia weren’t actually an item, a sentiment shared by Ranulf. The fact that it was those two claiming such a thing didn’t convince her at all into believing the notion.  
It stung, however, because she wanted them to be right.

The tinkling of a bell at the front of the shop sounded, breaking her away from less than desirable thoughts. Lyre noticeably sat up straighter, eyes lighting up, and Lethe immediately knew it was Ranulf. Though her sister had come to terms a couple years ago that they weren’t to be, she never failed to show that she was still at least somewhat smitten with the blue-haired man. Lethe turned to face her long-time friend, nodding at him, and then at Skrimir in greeting.

While the two stood in line to order, Lethe shot her sister a look, but Lyre had already turned her attention away, glancing at her phone with a small smile. The elder sister felt a wave of relief go through her, glad to know that she wasn’t truly miserable anymore. No doubt, Kyza’s confession after college ended had a great deal to do with her moving on. It hadn’t been what Lethe was expecting – their arguing had given her headaches more times than she could count – but she appreciated what they had changed when they actually got together.

Kyza himself couldn’t make it until later in the week, dutiful as he was to his career. At one time, Lyre would’ve rolled her eyes and called him a stick-in-the-mud, but she’d come to appreciate that he was someone she could depend on at all times.

Lethe smiled to herself, it was amazing to see the two finally grow up. “Stop smiling, it’s creepy!” the smile turned into a scowl. Apparently Lyre’s maturity had its limits, and had some more growth to endure, but at least Lyre and Kyza weren’t screaming at each other over Ranulf anymore.

Speaking of the cat in question, Ranulf plopped down in the chair across from her, nursing a mint mocha cappuccino. Skrimir was quick to sit next to him, holding a cocoa laced with caramel, as attached to his sweets as ever. “Long time no see, Lethey.” Ranulf grinned at her insufferably, and she glared.

“Ranulf.”

He turned his attention to Lyre, receiving a much more welcoming reply when he greeted her. Lethe turned her attention to Skrimir, who was eyeing her thoughtfully. “How is the Daein division? I hope it hasn’t been too bad of a move.”

Skrimir was in line to be the next head of Satori, a company run by his uncle Caineghis, and had been the one to recommend her the admittedly better job in Daein. Gurgurant was the Daein sister-organization to Satori, and had been strangely pleasant so far. Barring the weather, of course, but the building was heated appropriately, so it didn’t have much to do with the question.

Lethe shook her head. “I’ve acclimated well,” she shot a glance at Lyre, who nodded in agreement. “My co-workers are all competent enough.”

Skrimir nodded, relief in his expression. “The uprooting wasn’t difficult?”

The woman once again gestured negatively. “It’s just Lyre and I, so…We’re quite mobile.” She pushed away any thoughts of her parents, and offered a small smile to her higher up. “Anyway….How have you two been?”

Ranulf shrugged. “It’s been the same. Training for us both, I think Caineghis is ready to retire with how hard he’s been working us.” He chuckled while Skrimir grimaced. “This is our first vacation in a while, so I’m happy.”

“Uncle has been,” he paused, trying to think of an appropriate adjective, “Overwhelming.”

Lethe nodded. “That’s what makes him a great leader. He handles a vast amount of tasks while never once complaining. You will be filling some huge shoes, Skrimir.”  
“I’m aware….Now, anyway.” Ranulf smirked at the other man, “I suppose, perhaps, I got ahead of myself all those years ago.” He was referring to before college, when he had insisted he was ready to take on the company. Lethe was impressed with how much he had grown as well, but a little unnerved with how much had changed in such a small span of time.

She wondered how much Ike had changed, where he had ended up. The man didn’t like declaring much personal info on social networking, and she hadn’t had the courage to ask, despite their familiarity. Or perhaps she was nervous to actually hear. What if he had gone to Crimea? Did she really want to know that?

“Lethe?” Ranulf inquired, hints of concern in his tone. She supposed she would find out soon enough, anyway, regardless of her desire to hear the truth.

“I spaced out a minute, I’m sorry.” The woman turned her violet eyes back to the other three around the table. “Tell me, how is Mordecai? He said he wouldn’t be able to make it.”  
As Ranulf proceeded to tell her about her good friend and his current wildlife-preservation project, more people started to show up. Leanne, Tibarn and Pelleas, Reyson, Elincia and Geoffrey. All that remained that said they’d be able to show up were Ike and Mist. No one felt too hurried though, because talk of Mordecai’s project had spread like wildfire amongst the table.

When the conversation turning to Ridell Works and Renning’s similar goals, Lethe took in a few things worth nothing. Geoffrey Delbray, a man she hadn’t personally spoken with much, though she knew his sister quite well, struck her as, at the very least, a dear friend of Elincia’s. Though the occasional, casual brush of his fingers on her arm or hair spoke of something a bit more.

However, what was more intriguing to her, to the point of making her pulse go faster, was the fact that Elincia reciprocated these gestures just as casually, smiling every so often over at him. Lethe tilted her head, suddenly wondering if perhaps just this once, Lyre and Ranulf were actually accurate in their judgements. She swallowed thickly at the thought, and drank the rest of her coffee in one gulp, trying not to think too much about a certain absent member of the group.

“Hey, Leanne, why couldn’t Naesala show up today? Did you drive alone?” Tibarn was asking, a concerned glance trained on the blonde woman.

She smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Tibarn, Nealuchi drove half way here, so I wasn’t alone on the trip.”

Skrimir harrumphed audibly. “That doesn’t explain where the crow is.” He and Naesala hadn’t really had a relationship of comradery, due to Naesala one-upping him in their business management class. To this day, the red-haired man still claimed that the other had cheated somehow.

Lethe couldn’t doubt the potential truth of that, honestly, he probably did. “Naesala will be here in a couple days, he’s been helping his father out before the holidays hit.” She replied calmly, no doubt used to defending her fiancé from constant examination.

The Satori heir grunted in response, receiving an elbow to the ribs for his troubles from the blue-haired man beside him. Ranulf tactfully steered their conversation away from the leather-wearing member of their group. “Pelleas, I heard you won an award from Sephiran himself for your speech about adolescent success, congratulations!”  
The curly-haired man smiled back at him, followed by a cordial thank you, and Lethe was struck again by how much things had changed. She remembered the first son of Ashnard barely being able to look people in the eye, and now he was speaking in front of thousands of people each week.

Elincia made a discontented noise. “Oh no, I missed that?”

Tibarn snorted, “Just look it up online; everyone records everything these days.” Lethe didn’t fail to notice the distinct look of pride in his eyes.

Lethe glanced at the empty chair beside her – it had remained so even as more people had filed in, Reyson filling in the other spot next to her, and everyone else bypassing the other even though it was closest to the door. As if reading her mind, Ranulf spoke up. “What’s taking them so long? You don’t think they had car troubles?”

Elincia glanced down at her phone. “Mist says they’re almost here, and apologizes.”

“Ah.” Ranulf replied awkwardly. Silence threatened to reign in, but both Lyre and Ranulf ushered in a new topic, neither keen on wasting any of the precious time they had. Those that had shown up would stay all the way through Christmas, which gave them a week, but they all knew too well how quickly that time would go.

“The General’s Inn?” Ranulf was saying thoughtfully, as they had turned to discussing everyone’s lodgings. “I’ve heard good reviews about that chain.”

Leanne nodded. “I’m excited, they have a pool.”

Elincia smiled brightly. “We should go swimming together!”

“If you’re not staying at the General, where are you going?” Tibarn asked Ranulf curiously. “That place has the best reviews.”

Skrimir was the one to answer. “Ike offered us his guest room.”

Lethe nearly choked on her coffee again, but thankfully spared herself the embarrassment of spewing out liquid in front of more than just her sister. As it was, Lyre still shot her a suspicious glance, but the elder twin wasn’t paying much attention. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Ike apparently lived here. In Daein. The same city as her. Why, by Ashera, hadn’t she just asked him? She could’ve been hanging out with him, made this move all the better! But as fluttering once again filled her belly, she knew that she still would’ve hesitated even had she known.

Had she really been reduced to a hesitant, uncertain child? Lethe glared at her coffee, not liking how that sat one bit. She’d always been confident in herself up until this point, and yet when it came to talking to one man about how she felt, she became a…coward? A small hiss escaped her, startling a squeak out of nearby Pelleas, and weird looks from everyone else.

“…Sorry.”

There was an awkward moment where everyone stared, but didn’t respond. But thankfully, Leanne giggled cheerfully in her direction, and the tension was disputed, the incident chalked up as Lethe’s grumpy habits kicking in. It wasn’t the first time she hissed in irritation, after all, even though they could only speculate what had bothered her this time.  
Almost all of them correctly guessed that it had to do with Ike, though nothing was said out loud. And then, like he was summoned by so many people thinking of him at once, Ike Urvan strode into the shop, an icy breeze and apologetic looking sister in his wake.

Mist was the first to rush over. “I’m so sorry we’re late!” as everyone greeted her, she bypassed the chair next to Lethe without as if it wasn’t there and sat next to Lyre. Lethe stilled when it quickly sunk in what exactly that meant.

Ike’s sturdy steps sounded until they were right behind her, and she couldn’t look, even as everyone else greeted him cheerfully. Then, the blue-haired man was sitting in the spot next to her, and Lethe realized that she hadn’t said anything since he’d shown up. “H…ello, Ike.”

Blue eyes met hers briefly, a smile gracing his face. “Hello, Lethe.”

Mist spoke up. “We left a little too late for how slowly we had to drive. Sorry, it was poor planning!”

“Not to worry, you’re here now, and there’s plenty of coffee to be had!” Ranulf reassured her, drinking what had to be his fourth cup of mint mocha. Lethe really hoped that he wasn’t going to have a sudden caffeine rush, she didn’t want to deal with a hyper Ranulf.

Ike’s sister didn’t look too convinced, blue eyes guilty. “But, it’s almost closing time….”

“Lethe and I don’t live too far away! We could hang out there.” Lyre offered up there place in an instant. But it wasn’t like the older sister disagreed, they had invited everyone out here, after all. “Lethe?”

“Hm? Er, yes, of course.”

Ranulf clapped his hands once. “That settles it, then! Party at the Aletheia household!”

“Thank you for the offer! Just let me get a cup of cocoa, and I’ll be ready.” Mist thanked them, relief on her face. She and Ike got up to purchase their own drinks while everyone else gathered their things.

“Hey, did you guys walk here?” Mist asked the twins. “We can give you a ride!”

Lethe nodded, the thought of the cold making her answer more enthusiastically than normal. “That would be appreciated.”

Ike grinned down at Lethe, amusement in his eyes for a reason she couldn’t discern. “Good, you can give me directions then.” He looked up at Skrimir and the others. “You guys good to follow?”

With their game plan in motion, everyone set out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lyre and Mist took the backseat, smiling at each other widely enough that Lethe eyed them suspiciously as she took shotgun. “I don’t think either Kyza or Rolf would approve of you guys getting up to things back there.” Ike told them in a deadpan. “Neither would I. I just cleaned this car.”

Mist stuck her tongue out. “So funny!” Immediately, the two went back to whispering amongst themselves, leaving Lethe to feel awkward in the silence up front.

The young woman looked at Ike out of the corner of her eye, taking note of his relaxed, but attentive expression while behind the wheel. The hum of the engine purred in the background, and she relaxed a little into the leather seat. “It’s been awhile.” Ike commented suddenly.

Lyre and Mist’s chatter in the back didn’t stop, and Lethe hesitantly answered. “A year….I hadn’t realized you lived in Daein.”

“My dad has a history here. I’m learning the ropes at Gurgurant, from him.”

Lethe froze. “You work…there?” So all this time, he had been closer than she ever thought, and yet, never once had the run across each other. It figured, all of her thoughts gravitating around him, and yet it never once helped her see what was right before her.

Ike shot her a curious glance. “It’s not all bad, really. Especially since Soren took over the company from his father.”

“It’s not that….” Soren being at the head was the only reason she had agreed to move, after all, “I uh, work there too.”

The man looked as shocked as she felt. “I hadn’t heard that. Wow. I’ve never seen you.” He looked at her again, an unreadable look on his face. “Glad I know now.” Ike paused, mulling over what he’d say next. “…Maybe we could go out for lunch break, or er…Dinner.” He stared forward at the road, a tension in his face.

Lethe felt warmth flood her cheeks, but struggled to not read too much into that and answered calmly. “I wouldn’t be adverse to that.” This drew an embarrassingly fond chuckle from him. “Y-You are my friend after all and….”

“Yeah, I understand.” He sent her a relieved smile. “You don’t need to explain yourself, Lethe.”

“Right.” She fumbled for something else to say. “Dinner is good.”

He nodded. “Yeah, it is. I’m really hungry around then.”

“Me too.”

In the back, both Mist and Lyre had stopped talking in favor of listening in on their elder sibling’s conversation. After that exchange, they turned to each other. “They are so awkward.” Hopefully time would make a mend of that.

By the time they stopped in front of Lethe and Lyre’s apartment building, silence had fallen over the two in the front again. Lyre eagerly got out, showing everyone the way to their third-floor complex, gears working in her brain with what she had learned.

Food quickly became a topic of interest, since no one had eaten at the café, and Mist offered to help Lyre make dinner enough for everyone. As everyone gathered in the living room to wait, Lethe once again found that the seat next to her stayed mysteriously empty until Ike took it. Next to Ike, Reyson and Leanne took the last spots on the bigger couch. Skrimir and Ranulf had taken Lyre’s loveseat of choice, and Geoffrey took the last actual seat, Elincia taking a delicate seat on his knee.

Lethe felt a rush of relief at the final piece of evidence she needed to believe the two were together. Out of curiosity, she shot a look at Ike. He had no reaction, engaged in conversation with Tibarn, who had sat on the floor with Pelleas. Apparently, her thoughts of those two together had been…unfounded? Lethe stared down at the floor, unable to fully register how she felt about a lot of her assumptions on Ike being utterly wrong.

“So Darkwing and Serenes finally agreed to merge with Phoenicis?” Ike was visibly impressed, and as Lethe became aware of the conversation, she had to be as well. There had long been a tense relationship between Darkwing and Phoenicis that even bled into family relationships. “Only you could’ve achieved that, Tibarn.”

Tibarn scratched the back of his neck, looking surprisingly humble. “Well, it wasn’t exactly my doing.” He sent a sideways glance to the man sitting close by. “Pelleas helped a lot. I’m not the best at uh, diplomacy when it comes to the Kilvas family.” Skrimir could be seen nodding from his spot on the couch in agreement.

Pelleas smiled slightly. “It’s in the best interest of all three, considering how small each are, and how big their competitor is.” He shyly looked up at Tibarn, then everyone else. Sometimes, Lethe still could scarcely believe how forthright and confident this seemingly-meek person could be.

“I’m glad someone was able to talk some sense into Naesala and Tibarn. Goddess forbid I’ve tried.” Reyson said, exasperation clear in his voice. The man on the floor in question shrugged awkwardly, looking at least somewhat repentant. Leanne let out a giggle at that, smiling brightly in Pelleas’ direction.

“Anyway, Ike, I heard you’re going to take over for Greil in the top four manager’s positions one day.” Tibarn changed the subject over to Ike. “That’s a pretty big milestone, eh? Especially since you said you weren’t that interested in that much responsibility.”

Ike sighed, looking like he’d heard this all too much recently. “Well, I’m not just thinking about myself. Father’s long been in this business, and if he’s going to pass the torch to me. …I’m obligated to continue on.” He said it simply, and it really was simple as that. One of the reasons Lethe had long admired him, he was honest-bluntly so, and devoted to family.

She could relate all too well.

The evening passed by, not a scrap of dinner left between Ike, Skrimir, and even Tibarn, and the group ended back up in the living room, time ticking noticeably the later it got. “I’m not fond of driving too late in Daein, so Geoffrey and I are going to head back now.” Elincia spoke up, smiling at everyone. “It’s been wonderful to see you all again.”  
The two made their way out after proper goodbyes to everyone, and those remaining looked at the clock. 11pm, but the fact that it had been so long since their last get-together discouraged the rest from following.

Ranulf and Lyre decided to collaborate to ‘elongate the night’ or so they claimed, Lyre bringing out a bottle of red wine Lethe hadn’t been aware of. The elder sister raised a dangerous brow at the younger and just received a shrug and innocent smile in return. “I’ve been legal for as long as you have, sis, lighten up!”  
Lethe sighed as everyone was handed out glasses. No doubt there would be several people crashing on her couch tonight. “Before you all…indulge in liquid idiocy, I’ll take this time to give you all sleeping arrangements.” This drew a laugh from Ike, and her grumpy expression melted ever-so-slightly.

Skrimir and Ranulf’s couch had a pull out bed, so they’d stay there. Leanne was offered the guest room, Reyson taking the recliner, and Mist would bunk with Lyre. Ike would take the long couch – Lethe’s couch – and Tibarn and Pelleas were offered an air mattress. “There, now you are free to be idiots all you want.” Lethe said coolly, retreating into the kitchen for her own, non-alcoholic beverage.

She settled on juice mixed with half sparkling water, and as she made the mix, she heard footsteps join her on the linoleum. Ike stood next to her, his closeness enough for her to feel a little warmer. “Mind if I have one of those too?”

“You don’t want some of Lyre’s liquid fun?” she asked, grabbing another glass regardless.

Ike huffed a small laugh. “I’ve seen Shinon drunk and hungover too many times to really think of it as ‘fun’. What about you?” he crossed his arms, leaning against the counter, watching as she mixed another drink for him. “Not interested in fun, Lethe?”

Lethe glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, suddenly realizing, now that they were standing, that he had grown more even in their year apart. “That’s not true. I just don’t agree with Lyre and Ranulf’s definition of fun. We’re not in college anymore.” She turned to face him, handing him the cup. “Not that I really cared for it back then, either.”  
Ike tilted his head at her, accepting the glass with a thankful nod. “What do you do for fun these days, then?”

Lethe shuffled awkwardly, actually thinking about the answer to that question. It struck her, then, that between work the move, and more work, she actually really didn’t do much anymore. Nothing that constituted for enjoyment anyway. Not that she didn’t enjoy her job; that simply didn’t count. Her silence apparently went on too long because Ike raised a brow at her, looking vaguely amused.

“So…you don’t have fun anymore.”

Lethe shook her head. “That’s not,” she gave up on the lie before it started, “I’ve been too busy.” The woman sighed. “I only just realized it now that I’m on my first holiday since the move.” She looked up to meet Ike’s concerned look.

“That’s not good. You’ll burn yourself out, that way.” He shifted slightly. “Why don’t we fix then, huh?” he tipped his glass back, finishing the drink off in a hurry. He then grabbed her wrist, and she swore it burned, and tugged. “Come on.”

“What?” she couldn’t even bring herself to sound annoyed, she was so taken-aback. Lethe set her own cup down before it could spill, and followed along, thrown for a loop.  
They ended up outside again, and Lethe was glad she was at least still wearing her sweater dress. “Ike, what, its cold out!” she hissed, her bearings back now at least somewhat. “This is not what I’d consider fun, you-you….”

He sent her a slight grin, stopping on the sidewalk, the faint crunch of salt under his boots. “Remember when we used to have those races? Late at night after cramming too long?” he smirked. “I bet I can beat you now.”

Lethe stopped short at that, torn between feeling breathless at the mere mention of those nights – special to her heart – and exhilarated at the challenge. It ended up being a mix that made her blood pump warmer, a Goddess-send in this cold weather. Still, she had to point out. “It’s the middle of winter. And Daein is not like Gallia.”

Ike shrugged. “Trying to back out, Lethe? That’s not like you.”

Her hackles practically rose, even though she knew he was goading her on purpose. “Backing out? Oh, I’ll make you eat those words, Urvan.” The woman hissed, though there was no true venom. No, there was affection there, if you knew where to look, and judging by the gleam that entered Ike’s eyes, he at least knew somewhat.

“Then let’s go.” He paused. “We’ll see who can make it to the stadium first.”

“You’re on.”

There was a brief pause, two intense gazes meeting, and causing a slow burn, then they were running as one, their start in sync.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Daein winters were known for their harshness, blizzards, freezing temperatures, and slick ice. That had been one of the things Lethe had hesitated over when making the decision to transfer over to Gurgurant’s security division. She was used to mild weather in the midst of December, not sub-zero temperatures. There were times the woman had regretted making this decision, for the weather alone, but here, now as she ran in pace with the man beside her, she felt the warmth of Gallia through her blood rushing faster. She could imagine the trees, and the Ertz Mountains in the distance, and a memory struck her.

She remembered telling Ike about it, her home in the south, and how she’d like for him to visit. The mere thought still brought an eagerness to her stomach, and she wondered if it would be like this, running together just each other for company, silence broken only by their footsteps hitting the ground.

A warmth filled her, casting away the winter even further, and she smiled – a delightful, if small curve of her lips. She could see the stadium now, an impressive form in the distance, and she shot a glance to Ike. His eyes, blue and striking as they’d always been, were alight with awe, a grin on his own face.

Her heart leapt up to her throat, for like her, smiles were saved for the best of times. A shot of energy ran through her and she burst forward, passing him in an instant, the desire to impress him taking over more than the desire to beat him.

She could hear Ike close behind, clearly pushing to keep up – to pass her by – but the entrance to the stadium was in sight, and she darted for it. He cursed breathlessly, and a laugh escaped her, a throaty guffaw echoing in the stands before them. Then she was inside and she came to a halt effortlessly, Ike close behind – ever a worthy competitor.  
Neither said anything, their panting too overwhelming for that, as they stood in companionable silence.

Slowly, the adrenaline from before eased up, and Lethe felt the chill starting to catch up with her. She faced Ike, who was already looking at her, a certain gleam to his eyes. No words came to her, drawn in by that stare, and she wondered at the intensity of it, hoping to dare that maybe, there was something more to it.  
“Looks like I still can’t beat you.” He didn’t look upset, the same intent expression on his face as before.

She shrugged. “You came close, as usual.” Lethe looked down at the ground, embarrassed to admit, “You’ve always kept me on my toes. It’s…exhilarating.” the admittance was whispered, but heard clearly enough.

“That’s an honor, coming from you.” There was a slight half-smile on one side of his face now. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile like that before.” He didn’t say anything more, eyes on her face, reading whatever was there.

Lethe stared back. Did she tell him that it was because of him? That she didn’t smile for others except her own sister? What would that tell him, was it something she was prepared to impart?” it struck her then, that she was falling back into the same old habits as before, always hesitating when it came to the man she had feelings for. But back then, she had assumed Ike and Elincia were together, she knew that was false now. So why, why did she keep holding back?

“I smiled because,” her voice caught in her throat, emotions long held back pouring over her in a wave. “Because it’s you.” She couldn’t bring herself to look up, and her cheeks burned. “When I’m around you, I….” she trailed off, unsure how to say any of this now that she’d started.

Ike inhaled audibly, and she could see his fists clench. “Lethe?”

“I feel…happy.” The woman looked up then, taking in the sight of the new, unknown expression that had taken over his face. “Happier than I feel with anyone else, even Lyre.” She tacked on meaningfully, quietly, unsure of how else to get across how much he meant to her.

Awe spread across his face, and she knew his eyes held the glimmer of hope in them. “Lethe, does that mean…?”

She frowned. “I-I can’t make it any clearer, damn it!” a shiver suddenly wracked through her, and she was reminded of the temperatures and the fact that they were no longer running. “S-So you say something!”

Her grumpy expression did nothing to faze him, a smile on his lips. “I like you, Lethe.” He said simply.

A blush spread on her face then. Because, after all this time…

Ike stepped into her personal space then, wrapping his arms around her waist, effectively warming her up in an instant. “I’m not going to ask how long right now because…I’d rather be happy about this then regret lost time.” Then he dipped down confidently, pressing his lips to hers, and she could only push back, eyes falling shut.

After all this time, he actually liked her back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they finally made their way back, it was 2 in the morning. In the living room, the television was on, but quiet. Tibarn and Pelleas were up, watching some kind of documentary, though Pelleas was clearly ready to wipe out. Skrimir was snoring, Ranulf shockingly unaware of the noise. Leanne was nowhere to be seen, and Lethe could see a light coming from underneath Lyre’s door, so she assumed Mist and she were talking, and Leanne had gone to bed.

“Finally back, eh?” Tibarn said quietly, looking up at them from his spot. Pelleas looked up at them sleepily before burrowing back into his living pillow. “Pretty damn cold to be out wandering you know.

“Not so bad.” Ike shrugged.

Tibarn raised a brow, taking note of Ike’s lack of coat. Then he saw that Lethe was practically swimming in red fabric and grinned knowingly. “Whatever you say. Mind turning off the TV? Reyson took the remote but he crashed 10 minutes in.”

Ike nodded, filling his request and turning the room black. He then looked at Lethe. “’Night.”

She stared at his shape in the darkness. “Goodnight….” she almost asked him to accompany her but…she settled for boldly kissing him once more. “Sleep well.”

His smile couldn’t be seen, but heard. “I know I will.”

Lethe went to bed with a smile, herself, feeling lighter than she had in years.

Unfortunately, Lyre had a terrible habit of waking her up at 7, so four hours later, her sister was pouncing on her, shaking her awake. “Leeeeeethe. You’re so cold, making poor Ike sleep alone on the couch!”

Lethe’s violet eyes snapped open, the weight of her sister knocking some of the air out of her lungs. “L-Lyre, get off!” she gasped, a dangerous look on her face.

Her younger twin was not intimidated in the least. “And here I thought you guys suspiciously disappearing meant that you’d y’know.” She drawled out suggestively and Lethe’s cheeks were set on fire.

“Get off, you pest!” she easily pushed the other girl off her. “We went outside, you dolt. Why would we….” She couldn’t quite get the words out to her nosy sister.

Lyre gave her a shocked stare. “Outside? You hate the cold!”

Lethe shrugged, turning away and mumbling. “Wasn’t that bad…”

“Eh?” the younger woman leaned in closer.

“I said it wasn’t all that bad!” she snapped. “We found ways to keep warm.”  
“Woah!”

“Not like that, I already told you!”

Lyre jumped up then, a satisfied grin on her lips. “Alright, alright, I believe you.” A more serious look crossed her face, but no less happy. “But I do know something important happened. Don’t think you can convince me otherwise.” She winked. “Now, come join us for breakfast, Mist’s making the works!”

Lethe watched her go, a curious feeling of elation in her stomach, as she thought over what had transpired mere hours ago. No doubt Ike was already awake – he’d never had difficulties getting up in a hurry, and that pushed her to get up and get dressed.

Out in the rest of the apartment, she could see Skrimir still snoring, on his side and blissfully unaware of Ranulf desperately shaking his arm in a vain attempt to get him up. Reyson had a rather amusing case of bed-head and was rubbing his eyes in a very unglamorous way. Though Tibarn was already up, and talking to Mist in the kitchen, Pelleas had been left to sleep in a pile of blankets.

Lethe left an increasingly irritable Ranulf to his struggle and entered the kitchen. Leanne, Ike, and Tibarn were seated at the breakfast table, the smell of coffee strong in the air. The woman was happy to see the trend of no one sitting next to her also applied to Ike, and took the seat next to him. He turned to her, smiling slightly.

She offered an even smaller one back. “Good morning…”

“Yeah, it is.” They stared at each other, unspoken word exchanged, and the rest of the world slowly forgotten.

Lyre, sitting up on the counter while Mist cooked, smirked. “Heh, knew it.”

Mist looked over at the two, smiling brightly at the sight of their oblivious affection. At last, things had finally moved forward for them. “It’s about time.”


End file.
